carsons_lawfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson’s Law Wiki
Welcome to the Carson’s Law Wiki Carson’s Law was an Australian period piece set in Melbourne in the 1920s and screened on the Channel Ten Network between 1983-1984. The first episode was televised 24 January 1983 Synopsis The series starred Lorraine Bayley as progressive solicitor Jennifer Carson, a woman before her time who marries into the influential Carson family, and Kevin Miles as Godfrey Carson, the patriarch of the Carson family and head of the respected and influential Melbourne law firm Carson & Carson. Episodes revolve around the cases taken on by Jennifer, and the various personal exploits of the Carson family. Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Episode Guide # The Clan, Part 1 # The Clan, Part 2 # 3. The Witness # 4. Requiem # 5. Case Deferred # 6. The Royston Trial # 7. An English Gentleman # 8. Foxtrot # 9. The Medicine Man # 10. Which Doctor # 11. Swan Song, Part 1 # 12. Swan Song, Part 2 # 13. Happy Families # 14. To The Future # 15. Lost Soul # 16. Pre-Selection # 17. On The Fence # 18. A Family Concern # 19. Mistress # 20. Reputations # 21. Cause # 22. Trial And Error # 23. Dead Men's Tales # 24. Dead End # 25. Candidate # 26. Strange Bedfellows # 27. Donnegan's Wake # 28. Confession # 29. Aftermath # 30. Waywards From The Bush # 31. All God's Children # 32. Blessed Are They # 33. A Useful Life # 34. Greater Good # 35. Chopsticks # 36. In A Market Garden # 37. Prodigal # 38. Razorman # 39. Christmas Cheer # 40. Wedding # 41. Honeymoon # 42. Private Life # 43. Birthright # 44. Heritage # 45. Policeman's Lot # 46. True Colours # 47. Pound Of Flesh # 48. Sue Smith: In Service # 49. Soiree # 50. Best Laid Plans # 51. The Sins Of The Sons # 52. The Perfect Gentleman # 53. Future Horizons # 54. Happy Events # 55. Scent Of Battle # 56. The Fortune Teller # 57. Fortune's Child # 58. Fire And Misfire # 59. St. Patrick's Day # 60. The Masquerade # 61. All That Glitters # 62. Laugh, Clown, Laugh # 63. Guardian Angels # 64. Lost Opportunities # 65. A Country Dance # 66. Faith, Hope And Fencing Wire # 67. A Matter Of Confidence # 68. The Tender Trap # 69. A Case For Compassion # 70. From Small Acorns # 71. Street Games, Night Moves # 72. Deceptions # 73. Orphans Of The Storm # 74. Falling Star # 75. Means To An End # 76. Teapots And Tears # 77. Seeing Stars # 78. Mirrors And Dreams # 79. The Americans Are Coming # 80. Picking Up The Pieces # 81. The Bolshevik # 82. The Comeback # 83. A Scent Of Lavender # 84. Changes # 85. Preferential Treatment # 86. Growing Pains # 87. A Weak Resolve # 88. The Catch # 89. Butcher's Picnic # 90. Child Of The Storm # 91. A Cat Among The Carsons # 92. A Change Of Heart # 93. Lunatic # 94. The Sisters # 95. A Chinese Puzzle # 96. Humanitarian Grounds # 97. A Case To Answer # 98. Scarlet Fever # 99. The Duel # 100. Vale # 101. Prelude # 102. Power Games # 103. Verdict: Not Innocent # 104. The Portrait # 105. A Small Misunderstanding # 106. The Outsider # 107. Lady Luck # 108. Win Some, Lose Some # 109. The Innocent # 110. A Crime Of Passion # 111. Virtue Undefiled # 112. The Lost Weekend # 113. The Tender Past # 114. A Question Of Circumstance # 115. White Knights # 116. New Friends # 117. Infatuation # 118. Snakes In The Grass # 119. A Man's Pride # 120. Gentlemen's Agreement # 121. Self Defence # 122. Flash Point # 123. Blood And Fire # 124. Wedding Vows # 125. An Anxious Advocate # 126. The Devil's Work # 127. The Last Goodbye # 128. A Fond Concept # 129. Luck Of The Draw # 130. A Lucky Investment # 131. Strike Me Lucky # 132. The Performance # 133. A Hold On Life # 134. The Old People's Friend # 135. The Last Enemy # 136. A Small Favour # 137. Throw A Seven, Part 1 # 138. Throw A Seven, Part 2 # 139. The Comeback # 140. Wild Oats # 141. Misalliance # 142. The Arrangement # 143. Hideous Night # 144. Gambits # 145. Smile For The Camera # 146. Malpractice # 147. Fear Is The Key # 148. Fire And Ice # 149. Fallen Into Darkness # 150. Seeds Of Doubt # 151. The Ivory Tower # 152. To The Future # 153. Heroic Deeds # 154. Another Mrs. Carson # 155. Desperate Measures # 156. The Long Farewell # 157. A Bob Each Way # 158. The Lesson # 159. One Step Ahead # 160. The Wages Of Sin # 161. The Mis-Shapen Effigy # 162. Trial By Editorial # 163. Ploys # 164. Baying For Blood # 165. The Dominant Gender # 166. The Man's Rights # 167. La Cenicienta # 168. All Is Fair # 169. Hell Hath No Fury # 170. Beyond All Reason # 171. The Break # 172. End Of The Road # 173. Wild Violets # 174. Divide And Conquer # 175. Blood On The Straw # 176. Buying Time # 177. A Question Of Liberty # 178. The Scapegoat # 179. Hide And Seek # 180. My Father, My Son # 181. Requiescat # 182. The Heir Apparent # 183. The Dark Tunnel # 184. Daylight Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse